comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
The new Spider-Man
This Series follows the adventures of a new Spider-Man fighting against the evils of KillCorp (this series version of Alchemax). Season 3 is titled the new Spider-Man meets Transformers. Season 4 is titled the new Spider-Man vs. the new Venom Main Characters * Dakotta Posey/the new Spider-Man- the main hero of this series. He gained his powers from a genetically engineered spider bite. (Similar to the movies and ultimate origin). * Larry Rhubarb jr.- the new Spider-Man's brainiac best friend, sidekick, and confidant. He is a expert on anything tech related. Contrary to the name, he is a cucumber. This series version of Ganke Lee. * Sonic Boom Crew/the new Marvel Knights II- a team based off of Team Sonic from Sonic Boom. ** Sonic the Hedgehog/the new Daredevil II- a blue hedgehog who is the new Spider-Man's childhood hero and leader of the team. ** Miles "Tails" Prower- a fox cub who is the team's inventor and mechanic. ** Knuckles the Echidna/the new Punisher- a echidna who is the new Spider-Man's rival and the muscle of the team. A running gag in the series involves him being called a Knucklehead by the new Spider-Man because of his stupidity *** Bart Ketchup/the new Microchip- a tomato who is the new Power Man's and the new Punisher's best friend/armorer/sidekick/confidant. ** Amy Rose the new Ghost Rider- a pink hedgehog and the team's tactician ** Sally Acorn/the new Carnage- a member of the team and Sonic's squirrel girlfriend. * the new Sinister Six- Killcorp's counterpart to the Sonic Boom Crew and main enemies of the final episode of season 1 and all of season 2. ** Alvin Killer/the new Green Goblin- a tomato who is the new Spider-Man's counterpart and archenemy. ** Bert Ketchup/the new Turbojet- a tomato who is the Six's Counterpart to Sonic and leader of the team. He is this series version of Speed Demon ** Calvin Cuke/the new Doctor Octopus- a cucumber who's the Six's Counterpart to Tails and the team's inventor and mechanic. ** Lyle Carrot/the new R.H.I.N.O.- a carrot who's the Six's counterpart to Knuckles and the team 's muscle ** Beth Killer/the new Black Cat- the Six's counterpart to Amy Rose and the team's tactician who has a relationship with the new Spider-Man similar to the original Black Cat. She's the new Green Goblin's sister. ** Carla Carrot/Assassin-the Six's counterpart to Sally Acorn and the new Green Goblin's girlfriend. She is this series version of Elektra. She is a Carrot. * Alexander "Alex" Killer III- this series version of Tyler Stone and C.E.O. of KillCorp. He is the new Green Goblin's brother. He's the main enemy of season 1. * KillCorp University- the rival school to Avengers Academy and main enemies of season 2. * The Autobots- a team of heroic alien robots that can transform into vehicles. this series version of the Guardians of the Galaxy as a crossover. ** Optimus Prime- the leader of the Autobots who can transform into a trailer truck. ** Bumblebee- the jokester of the Autobots who can transform into a car ** Arcee- the only female member of the Autobots who can transform into a motorcycle ** Jetfire- the brains of the Autobots who can transform into a jet airplane ** Grimlock- the muscle of the Autobots who can transform a dinosaur * the Decepticons- a team of villainous alien robots who can transform into vehicles. They're the main enemies of Season 3. ** Megatron/Galvatron- the leader of the Decepticons who can transform into a tank ** Slipstream- the only female member of the Decepticons who can transform into a jet airplane ** Barricade- the muscle of the Decepticons who can transform into a police car ** Soundwave- the brains of the Decepticons who can transform into a boombox * Miles "Tails" Prower/the new Venom II- Tails possessed by the Venom Suit who's the main villain of Season 4 Minor Allies. * Benjamin Ketchup/Imaginville's Spider-Man- A tomato who is the new Spider-Man's mentor and this series version of Uncle Ben with elements of Ultimate Peter Parker. * the new Super Hero Squad- a team of heroes who are allies of the new Spider-Man. ** Bobby "Bob" Ketchup jr./the new Power Man- a tomato who is the team's muscle who has unbreakable skin. ** Benny Ketchup/the new Ant Man- the new Power Man's brother with an ant-based suit which gives the user the ability to shrink and communicate with ants. ** Jimmy Pea/the new Iron Man- a pea who is the team's leader who uses a suit of armor. ** Laura Carrot/the new Hawkeye-the team's tactician who wields a bow and arrow. She is a carrot. ** the new Thor- a robot replica of Thor. * Bruce Ketchup/the new Hulk- the new Power Man's cousin who turns into a monster when angry. He's a member of the new Marvel Knights. * James Asparagus jr./the new Iron Fist- the new Power Man's best friend with the abilities of Iron Fist * Lyla Carrot/the new White Tiger- the new Power Man's girlfriend and the new Hawkeye's sister who has the abilities of the White Tiger. * Petunia Rhubarb/the new Tigra- Larry's girlfriend and cousin who was mutated into a mutant tiger. She was formerly a rhubarb. She's a member of the new Marvel Knights. * Patricia Rhubarb/the new Arachne- Larry's ex-girlfriend and cousin. this series version of Madame Web. * the new X-Men- a team of pea mutants who are allies of the new Spider-Man ** Jim Pea/the new Cyclops- the team's leader with laser eyes. ** Joe Pea/the new Wolverine- a team member with adamantium bones and claws. ** John Pea/the new Colossus- the team's muscle who is made of organic steel. ** Jess Pea/the new Storm- the team's member who can control the weather. ** Dmitri Pea/the new Beast- the team's inventor and mechanic who has blue fur. * Mystery Incorporated- Detectives who have encountered the new Spider-Man ** Fred Jones- the team's leader. ** Daphne Blake- Fred's Girlfriend who's most likely to get into trouble earning her the nickname "Danger Prone Daphne". ** Velma Dinkley- the brains of the team and Larry's adopted sister. ** Norville "Shaggy" Rogers- the most easily frightened of the group aside from Scooby-Doo. He has a big appetite. ** Scooby-Doo - Shaggy's best friend who's a dog. Like Shaggy, He has a big appetite and is easily frightened, but will always save his friends. * the new Fantastic Four- a family of heroes who are allies of the new Spider-Man. ** Robbie Ketchup/the new Mr. Fantastic- Benjamin Ketchup's Dad who after traveling to an alternate dimension gained the ability to stretch into any shape. He's the team's leader. ** Bonnie Ketchup/the new Invisible Woman- Benjamin Ketchup's mom who after traveling to an alternate dimension gained ability to turn invisible and generate force fields. ** Ben Ketchup/the new Thing- Benjamin Ketchup's kid brother who gained rocky skin after traveling to an alternate dimension. ** Robert "Bo" Ketchup/the new Human Torch- Benjamin Ketchup's older brother who after traveling to an alternate dimension gained the ability to become a living fireball. * Penelope "Penny" Rhubarb/the new Spider-Woman-the new Tigra's sister and the new Spider-Man's girlfriend who gained powers similar to his after being bitten by the spider gave him his powers. * Kiah Carrot/the Inventor- a heroine with hi-tech gadgetry. She was a source of conflict for Dakotta and Larry in her first appearance (due to Dakotta believing that she's the only one that can help him), but she helped them rekindle their friendship. this series version of Iron Spider * Legend Spiders- the spider-totems whose forms the new Spider-Man can take due to his fanboy status ** Peter Parker/Spider-Man- the original spider-man of the main Marvel Universe from which Dakotta Posey takes the most references from. ** Peter Parker/the Spider-Man- the Spider-Man of the Marvel Noir universe which Dakotta likes to quote "Say Your Prayers Punks, Here Comes the Spider-Man." ** Miguel O'Hara/Spider-Man 2099- the Spider-Man of 2099 who is the basis of Dakotta's Accelerated Vision and Spider Talons. ** Miles Morales/Spider-Man II- the alternate Spider-Man of the main Marvel Universe. He is the basis of Dakotta's Venom Punch and Camouflage. ** Peter Porker/Spider-Ham- the Spider-Man of Larval Earth. ** Peter Parquagh/the Spider- the Spider-Man of 1602 whose Legend Spider Form Dakotta gains before the final fight with the Shadow Skater. ** Takura Yamashiro/Spider-Man- Dakotta assumes this form in the team up with the TechSquad Rangers. * TechSquad Rangers '''- a version of Dakotta Posey and his friends from an alternate universe ** '''TechSquad Red- an alternate version of Dakotta Posey from the universe of Power Rangers TechSquad. He is the leader of the team ** TechSquad Blue- an alternate version of Larry Rhubarb jr. from the universe of Power Rangers TechSquad. He is the team's resident tech whiz. ** TechSquad Yellow- an alternate version of Bobby Ketchup jr. from the universe of Power Rangers TechSquad. He is the team's muscle. ** TechSquad Green- an alternate version of James Asparagus jr from Power Rangers TechSquad. He is joker of the team. ** TechSquad Pink- an alternate version of Penelope Rhubarb jr from Power Rangers TechSquad. She is the sole female member * Peter Rhubarb/the new Daredevil- a cousin of Larry, the new Tigra, and the new Spider-Woman who's a member of the new Marvel Knights. Minor Villains * Casey Carrot/the Witch Doctor- A friend of the new Green Goblin's who is a magician. * Pamela Rhubarb/the Queen Bee- the Witch Doctor's girlfriend who has mind controlling abilities. * Nickolas Carrot VIII/the new Shocker- the Witch Doctor's brother who has gauntlets that generate shockwaves that given to him by the new Tinkerer. * Lenny Carrot/the new Electro- the new Shocker's friend who was mutated into a being of pure energy. He is a carrot. * Trevor the Hunter- this show's version of Kraven the Hunter. He is a carrot. * Clyde Carrot/the new Frogman- Uncle of the Witch Doctor and the new Shocker who wears a spring loaded frog suit. * the new Beetle- a mysterious figure who wears an armored suit based on a beetle. * Jack Asparagus/the new Tinkerer- a mad scientist who is an enemy of the new Spider-Man. * Jack Pea/the new Venom I- the killer of Benjamin Ketchup and a victim of a symbiotic liquid suit designed by Tails. he is a pea * Larry Rhubarb sr./the new Lizard- Larry's father who's a lizard cross species. * the new Swarm- a wasp cross species version of Amy Rose. She's the first cross species that the new Spider-Man fought. * the Pharaoh- a sprit from Ancient Egypt possessing Sonic. * the Princess- Sally Acorn mind controlled by the Pharaoh. * Legend Goblins- the goblins whose forms the new Green Goblin can take due to his fanboy status. ** Norman Osborn/Green Goblin- the original Green Goblin where most of his gadgets come from ** Norman Osborn/the Goblin- the Goblin of the Noir universe ** Gabriel O'Hara/Goblin 2099- the Goblin of year 2099. He is the inspiration of the winged jetpack. ** Norman Osbird/Green Gobbler- the Goblin of Larval Earth ** Norman Osborn/Green Goblin- the Goblin of the Ultimate Universe ** Peter Parker/Green Goblin- the Goblin of House of M * the new Lethal Legion- the main enemies of the new Super Hero Squad. ** Albert Killer I/the new Dr. Doom- the sinister leader of the group and enemy of the new Fantastic Four. He wears a metal mask on his face. He's the new Green Goblin's uncle. ** Carl Cuke/the new Hydro Man- the team's muscle who can turn his body into water. He is a cucumber ** Johnny Asparagus/the new M.O.D.O.K.- the team's brain in a M.O.D.O.K. suit. He is a asparagus. ** the new Loki- a robot replica of Loki. ** Lisa Carrot/the new Trickshot- a girl who uses a bow and arrow (like the new Hawkeye) given to her by the new Tinkerer. She is the cousin of the new Hawkeye. * the new Brotherhood of Mutants- the main enemies of the new X-Men. ** Cad Carrot/the new Magneto- the manipulative leader of the group. He has the ability to control magnetism. He's a carrot. ** Terrence Killer/J3 - the team's muscle. When he starts running, he can't be stopped. He is a tomato. ** Jacque Pea/the new Sabertooth- a mutant who has abilities similar to the new Wolverine. He is a pea. ** Paula Pea/the new Mystique- a mutant who can shapeshift into anybody she wants. She is a Pea * the new U-Foes- a team of peas who are enemies of the new Hulk. ** Paul Pea/the new Vector- the team's leader who can repel matter. ** Chet Pea/the new Ironclad- the team's muscle who made of solid metal. ** Jessica Pea/the new Vapor-a girl who has the ability to become any gas. ** Rodney Pea/the new X-Ray- a boy who has the ability to generate radiation. * Carissa Carrot/the new Enchantess- a girl who uses magic to bend enemies to her will. She is a carrot * Bernie Ketchup/the new Abomination- the new Power Man's older brother who has the ability to turn into a monster. He is the new Hulk's archenemy. * Blaze Ketchup/the new Mole Man- the leader of the moloids and enemy of the new Fantastic Four. He is a tomato * The Skrulls- an alien race that can shapeshift into anybody and copy their abilities. They're enemies of the new Fantastic Four. * Donald Ketchup/the new Chameleon- a man who is a master of disguise. He is the new Mole Man's father. * Cameron Carrot- A businesscarrot who is the kingpin of crime. This series version of Wilson Fisk. * Rosy the Rascal- Amy Rose's super villain identity in which she fought the new Spider-Man to avenge Jack. She's the first super-villain that the new Spider-Man fought. * Carl Carrot/the new Vulture '''- a carrot who has a bird motif complete with a bird wing jetpack. * '''Sonic the Werehog- a werewolf transformation of Sonic the Hedgehog. This series version of Man-Wolf * Bobby Ketchup sr./the new Scorpion- the new Power-Man's father who becomes a scorpion cross species. * Shadow Skater- Sally Acorn possessed by the Deathcaliboard (Pretendland's version of Deathcalibur). this series version of the Black Knight. * the new Mysterio- Tails' super villain identity. he used it when he tried to rob the Tablet of Order and Chaos from the Pretendland Museum. * The Bad Apple Gang- a gang that Jack Pea was the leader of, but lost leadership when he was jailed by the new Spider-Man (in a flashback) for murdering Benjamin Ketchup. This series version of the Skull Gang from the first Spider-Man movie game. The first criminals the new Spider-Man ever fought. * Pete Pea/the new Arcade- a pea hired by Alex Killer to create a video game themed deathtrap for the Sonic Boom Crew * the Carrot Clan- the first criminals that the new Spider-Man faced in his official costume. Led by Carl Carrot before he became the new Raptor. * Joe Pea/Mindfreak V- a pea given a version of Mindfreak suit by the new Tinkerer * Albert KIller II/the new Taskmaster- the new Green Goblin's cousin who's a freelance mercenary hired to catch the new Spider-Man and Larry Rhubarb jr. and bring them to the Decepticons * Pablo Pea/Rock Punk I- the new Arcade's father who mind controlled people into listening to his music including Amy Rose and Sally Acorn. He is this series version of Mr. Negative. Episode Guide Season 1 # Spider-Man Rising- The Sonic Boom Crew (consisting of Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, and Sally Acorn) are hypnotized by Miles "Tails" Prower in his bid to eliminate all cross species. With the help of his best friend Larry Rhubarb jr., Dakotta Posey must prove his mettle and become the new Spider-Man. Details the origins of the new Spider-Man. This is the only episode that has 3 songs. # Night of the Shadow Skater part 1- Sally Acorn creates a local skate tour for Dakotta and Knuckles (with Sonic, Tails, and Amy as bosses), but something is amiss in the tour. based off of Backyard Skateboarding. # Night of the Shadow Skater part 2- The new Spider-Man is seemingly killed by Sally Acorn (who is revealed to be possessed by the Deathcaliboardversion of Deathcalibur) , but it is later revealed to have not passed on. Can the new Spider-Man be saved in time to save Pretendland? # Origin of the Swarm- After his first mission with the Sonic Boom Crew, Dakotta blames himself when Amy becomes a wasp cross species. Will he let go of his guilt and save Sonic Boom Crew from the new Swarm (Amy's cross species form) in time? # Rivalry Reborn- Seeing the new Spider-Man as a threat to his plans (After finding out his identity) , Alex Killer finds and frees his kid brother, Alvin Killer (who's also Dakotta Posey's arch nemesis and the only person capable of facing him.) and turns him into the new Green Goblin to face against the new Spider-Man. # Survival of the Fittest- After 2 embarrassing fights with the new Spider-Man, Carl Carrot steals a harness from KillCorp to get revenge and becomes the new Raptor. This only episode in the first season that reuses the song from a previous episode. # Enter the Werehog- Sonic's extreme stress and anger (caused by the pressure of dealing with KillCorp and the recent arguments between Dakotta and Knuckles) turns him into the uncontrollable Sonic the Werehog. In the battle of Idol versus Fanboy, who will win? # Game On- When the Sonic Boom Crew get trapped in a video game themed deathtrap by the latest villain hired by Alex Killer, Pete Pea the new Arcade, Dakotta Posey must reunite with old allies to save them # Shattered Dimensions- During a robbery thwarting, Dakotta Posey breaks a powerful artifact called the Tablet of Order and Chaos. With all of reality at stake, the new Spider-Man must travel across dimensions to collect the pieces. Based on the game of the same name. # Edge of Time- When Sonic is threatened to be erased from the time stream, Dakotta must go back in time to save him. Based on the game of the same name. # Symbiotic Relationship- When Dakotta tests a living costume designed by Tails dubbed by Larry the Venom Suit, Dakotta behavior drastically changes for the worse. It takes help from Benjamin Ketchup to save him. the scene where the new Spider-Man frees himself from suit is a reference to both Spider-Man 3 and Spectacular Spider-Man episode "Intervention". # Keyblade Test- Dakotta must go on a solo adventure (the mark of mastery) as the new Spider-Man in a new world to gain permanent use of a new weapon known as a keyblade. Based off of Epic Mickey with elements from Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance (1 hour special) # Rise of the new Venom- A new foe with powers similar to the new Spider-Man appears to challenge him. When Amy is attacked by the new Venom (Jack using the Venom suit), Dakotta gives up being the new Spider-Man. This is the only episode in the first two seasons that doesn't have a song. # the new Spider-Man No More- The new Venom is attacking the city, but the new Spider-Man has called it quits. With the Sonic Boom Crew unable to convince Dakotta to take back the identity, It takes a old friend of Larry's Patricia Rhubarb the new Arachne to convince the new Spider-Man to fight the new Venom. # Legendary Battle- the new Green Goblin is back and now can transform into Legend Goblins. the new Spider-Man has to rely on his Legend Spider Modes and his keyblade to fight against him. # Goblin Unmasked- The new Green Goblin's identity is deduced by the new Spider-Man to be Alvin Killer(the new Green Goblin used a keyblade to fight the new Spider-Man. A weapon Alvin Killer had access to through passing the mark of mastery) # Destiny Unleashed- Alex Killer forms his own version of the Sonic Boom Crew in a last ditch effort to eliminate the new Spider-Man. When the Sonic Boom Crew get captured, Dakotta calls forth all of his past allies to fight Alex's minions while he fights Alex. Season 2 # Entrance Exam part 1- One Month after the season 1 finale and the reveal of the new Spider-Man's identity, Alex creates a school for villains dubbed KillCorp University. To combat the threat, Dakotta joins KillCorp University's rival, Avengers Academy. However to enroll, Dakotta must compete in a competition with the rival school. # Entrance Exam part 2- In a bold move to defeat KillCorp University, Dakotta and the rest of Avengers Academy students use a strategy used only once before by Dakotta's own mentor Benjamin Ketchup who was revealed to be in the first class of student the school ever had. Is it enough to beat KillCorp University? # Return of the Six- The new Sinister Six returns to face against the new Spider-Man. Dakotta relies on a new student who dubs herself the Inventor straining his friendship with Larry in the process. # Unfriendly Neighborhood Spider-Man- When the Queen Bee attacks Avengers Academy by mind controlling its students including the new Spider-Man, it falls on Larry Rhubarb Jr and the new Spider-Woman to save the day. # Enter The Pharaoh '''- During a visit with the new Spider-Man, Sonic is possessed by the Pharaoh, an Egyptian king dead set on conquering the world. The new Spider-Man and Larry Rhubarb jr. must go on their first lone outing since their move to Avengers Academy. (feature length movie) # '''Tech Wars- In a bid to defeat the new Spider-Man, the new Tinkerer gives three teens (the new Shocker, the new Trickshot, and Mindfreak IV) his technology turning them into super villains. # Clash of the Poseys- When Trevor the Hunter travels to the universe of Power Rangers TechSquad, the new Spider-Man must work with the TechSquad Rangers to fight the threat. When King Mindstorm (Power Rangers TechSquad's version of Trevor) hypnotizes the new Spider-Man and TechSquad Red (Power Rangers TechSquad version of Dakotta) into fighting each other, the fate of both worlds hang in the balance # Rise of the Knights- the new Queen Bee assumes her Dark Petunia identity to hypnotize Sally; Penny; and Amy Rose to collect the Shadow Pearls to combine them into the Pearl of Yin (which would plunge Pretend Earth into Eternal Night), Dakotta; Petunia Rhubarb (the new Tigra); Bruce Ketchup (as the new Hulk); and Peter Rhubarb (the new Daredevil) form the new Marvel Knights to stand against her. # Mission Universal- Another adventure for the new Spider-Man and his sidekick Larry Rhubarb jr. occurs when rides at the pretendlandian Universal Park (based on the real life Universal Orlando Resort) are being sabotaged by the new Electro. # Enter the 4- Dakotta must gain help from the new Fantastic 4 when their rogues gallery attacks Avengers Academy. # Law of the Jungle- Dakotta's cross species abilities are put to the test when Alex turns Larry Rhubarb sr. into the new Lizard # Night of the Scorpion- Larry has to choose between helping his father or saving his best friend from Bobby Ketchup sr. the new Scorpion # Race with the Demon- Amy becomes the new Ghost Rider to help the new Spider-Man and Larry Rhubarb jr. face against a hot rodding Speed Demon possessing Knuckles. # Hero Up- the new Spider-Man must work with the group called the new Super Hero Squad to face against the new Lethal Legion. # Royal Scam- the new Spider-Man's reputation is tarnished by the new Chameleon who is working for crime kingpin Cameron Carrot. # Battle for Earth- loosely based off the game of the same name # Graduation Day- When Alex is threatened to be thrown out of office, Alex unleashes his final weapon, the Ifrit. In the final battle, the Spider-Prophecy is revealed. Will it come true? Season 3 # Enter Prime part 1- Two months after the defeat of Alex Killer, the new Spider-Man has graduated from Avengers Academy and still operates in the area, but his life changes forever when he comes in contact with a new enemy # Enter Prime part 2- the new Spider-Man and his sidekick Larry Rhubarb ally with the Autobots and takes the fight to the Decepticons. # Enter Prime part 3- Clash of Egos cause the new Spider-Man to clash with Optimus Prime, but with the world in danger will they put their differences aside to save it # Sinstereo- When the new Spider-Man and Larry mysteriously disappear, Bumblebee asks for help from their old team, the Sonic Boom Crew. # Rock Punk- the new Spider-Man and Larry face off against the Rock Punk without the Autobots when he mind controls Amy Rose and Sally Acorn # Return of the Goblin- the new Green Goblin allies with the Decepticons. # Search for the Spark- the new Spider-Man, Larry, and the Autobots search for the All-Spark # Calm Before the Storm- A race against time between the Autobots and the Decepticons. # Galvatron Rising- the Autobots have failed and Megatron has become Galvatron. When all seems lost an old friend brings a new power into light. # '''Endgame'''- To defeat Galvatron, the new Spider-Man calls every Spidey to aid Him, Larry, the Autobots, the Sonic Boom Crew and all his past allies in saving his world. Season 4 # Venom 2.0 part 1- Three months after the defeat of Galvatron and the departure of the Autobots, the new Venom returns despite the fact that Jack Pea is still in prison. Who is under the suit? # Venom 2.0 part 2- The new Venom is revealed to be possessing Tails who is revealed to never have gotten over his hatred of cross-species and the new Spider-Man despite all the good he's done. The first of many battle against this new version of Venom begins here. # Reunion- The new Spider-Man and Larry rejoin the Sonic Boom Crew (where Larry replaces Tails as team inventor) to help them fight Tails and the Venom Suit # the new Carnage- Tails infects Sally Acorn with a symbiote and turns her into a being dubbed the new Carnage by Larry. Eventually she regains control of herself and becomes a member of the team oncemore # New Knights part 1- the Sonic Boom Crew decide to become a new iteration of the new Marvel Knights so they can better aid the new Spider-Man against Tails and the Venom Suit # New Knights part 2- As the new Marvel Knights, the Sonic Boom Crew fights against the new Sinister Six. # Go Down Swinging part 1-Tails begins his final ploy to eliminate the new Marvel Knights # Go Down Swinging part 2-The new Marvel Knights discover that Tails plans to infect the entire city with symbiotes. # Absolute Carnage-Tails has succeeded in infecting the entire city with symbiotes. # Finale: A New Dawn- While The rest of the new Marvel Knights fight the symbiotes, the new Spider-Man tries to free Tails from the Venom Suit's influence Songs # Spider-Man Theme by Aerosmith # Spider-Man Unlimited Theme (in a flashback) Season 1 # Rise Above 2 by the cast of Spider-Man: Turn Off The Dark # Turn Off The Dark by the cast of Spider-Man: Turn Off The Dark # We Are by Ana Johnsson # Fight the Knight by Crush 40 # Bring Me to Life by Evanescence # Awake and Alive by Skillet # Monster by Skillet # Game On by Waka Flocka Flame and Good Charlotte # Endless Possibility by Jaret Reddick # Sick Of It by Skillet # Falling Inside the Black by Skillet # Hero by Chad Kroeger feat. Josey Scott # Sinistereo by the cast of Spider-Man: Turn Off the Dark # Won't Back Down by Fuel # Until You're Reformed by Chevelle # Glory Unseen from G.I. Joe: Valor vs. Venom Season 2 # It's On Again by Alicia Keys featuring Kendrick Lamar # Won't Back Down By Fuel # Until You're Reformed by Chevelle # We Are by Ana Johnsson # When Can I See You Again by Owl City # Awake and Alive by Skillet # Hope For The World by Ron Wasserman # Hero by Chad Kroeger feat. Josey Scott # Battle Cry by Skillet # Boy Falls From The Sky by the cast of Spider-Man: Turn Off the Dark # Monster by Skillet # Saving Me by Nickelback # Acceleracer Theme by Robbie Wycoff # Sick Of It Skillet # What I'm Made Of by Crush 40 # What I've Done by Linkin Park # Farewell by Danny Elfman